Only your Shadow
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Randy/Michelle McCool and somewhat Trish. Songifc to Britney Spears song Shadow. Read and review please!


**My second try at a songfic. Shadow-Britney Spears. Review please. oh and you can expect and Randy/Trish one-shot later today.**

* * *

I threw my keys on the table and shut the door behind me. I was so glad to be home, I'd been on the road with SmackDown all week and I just needed to relax. 

"You have no messages." The automated voice said.

No calls I thought at least he might have called. Who's he? Well he's none other then Randal Keith Orton. We met back when he was on SmackDown and we hit it off, we became really good friends and it remained that way until a few weeks ago.

Randy showed up at my apartment crying, I know Randy Orton crying but its true. Him had Trish had broken up. Randy and Ms. Stratus had been seeing each other for quite sometime but ultimately when she left the strain of being apart for so long was too much. Anyways he came to me and we ended up having sex I regretted it at first but he convinced me that we were a good idea.

I tell myself everyday I'm not some rebound to him but it remains to be seen, hence the lack of phone calls.

I dropped my bag in the porch and dragged my aching body up the stairs. I was so tired I almost didn't notice all the rose petal strewn across my floor leading to my bedroom.

"Randy!" I squealed running into his arms.

"Miss me?" He said laughing.

I started to kiss all over his face, as much as I was afraid he didn't feel what I did I was hopelessly in love with him.

"I missed you baby." He told me kissing me romantically.

_Your body's warm but you are not  
You give a little not a lot  
It could be love until we kiss  
You're all I want but not like this  
I'm watching you disappear but you, you were never here_

I slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it down over his broad shoulders.

"I want to make love to you." He whispered unbuttoning my jeans.

I turned my focus to his pants slowly undoing his belt not wanting to rush the moment.

He trialed a hand up my now bare stomach and started to kiss my neck.

"Randy." I moaned.

"Your amazing."

I pushed him down onto the bed before climbing on top of him.

It's only your shadow, never yourself  
It's only your shadow, nobody else  
It's only your shadow filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon

I lowered myself onto him rocking gently back and forth searching his face for some sign of pleasure. Randy in my opinion was a god in bed and paid attention to every detail, tonight he was somewhere else. I had an idea where.

He laid his hands at my sides encouraging me to go faster, he moans a little and shuts his eyes.

Your body gives but then pulls back  
The sun is bright, the sky is black  
Can only be another sign  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
You left your love linger on, but you, you were almost gone

He's picturing her.

It's only your shadow, never yourself  
It's only your shadow, nobody else  
It's only your shadow filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon

"What's the matter?" He asks as I slow down.

What do I tell him? That I know he's imagining someone else right now. I simply stayed quiet.

He rolls me over and hovers above me.

"I love you Michelle."

_How can I tell if you mean what you say?  
You say it so loud that you sound far away  
Maybe I have just a glimpse of your soul  
Or what that your shadow I saw on the wall?  
I'm watching you disappear but you, you were never here_

I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and moved with him again in and out in and out over and over for once I'm praying it's almost done. I swear I heard him whimper her name but I can't be sure.

He rolls over.

"You seem distant." He comments.

I prop myself up on my elbow to look at him. "Because you are."

He looks at me confused but I know that he realises what I mean.

"Michelle…."

"Tell me you weren't thinking about her." I demand.

He doesn't say a word.

"Randy…" I started holding his face in my hands. I couldn't be mad at him, really I'd always known. "I know that's she's the one right here." I pointed to his chest. "Everyone deserves true love…find her." I tell him.

He kisses me on the forehead and gets out of bed pulling on his pants. He takes a second look before he leaves. "Thank you."

I smile that fake smile when inside my heart was breaking she was his true love and he was mine. But he wasn't mine to love and I had to live with that, how could I be with him knowing that I didn't have all of him. All I had was the shell, his shadow.

It's only your shadow, never yourself  
It's only your shadow, nobody else  
It's only your shadow filling the room  
Arriving too late  
It's only your shadow  
It's only your shadow, nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Arriving too late, and leaving too soon  
It's only your shadow.

I rolled over to my now empty bed and cried praying my heart could be fixed. I heard the phone ring.

"Hey Michelle." Said the southern twang from the receiver.

"Hey Jamie." I answered.


End file.
